A Change in the Air
by Captain Alex Falcon
Summary: Here we go so i suck at summaries... this is a Jack OC fic so have a look
1. Two New Members

Disclaimer: Well as we all know I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Commodore Norington, Governor and Mr. Gibbs. The others that star in it are all from my head because I couldn't remember the others names. Oh and Jodie is well someone for you all to relate to in a way.  
  
Rating:  
  
- R for later chapters - Language - Male and Female relations  
  
Chapter One: Two New Members  
  
It had been almost a year and a half since Will had seen Jack and the Pearl and he needed to see Jack he had some news for the Pirate. Elizabeth and him were not seeing each other anymore Elizabeth and decided they were better off as friends and that's how they were now.  
  
From then on he spent more time with his friend Jodie Archer. Unlike all the other girls at the Port she wore pants, worked with him in the smithy and unlike the others enjoyed learning how to fight.  
  
Jodie smiled pulling Will up off the floor, "I say that was good".  
  
"You're getting better," he laughed putting the sword down.  
  
"I've been taught only by the best," she said and he blushed slightly.  
  
"Maybe you can beat Jack Sparrow," he pointed out.  
  
"Ah yes the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow I must meet him one day" she said winking at her friend.  
  
"Don't wish your life away," Elizabeth said entering the room.  
  
"How nice to see you" Jodie sighed.  
  
She was not a fan of Elizabeth's, she had never really liked her and after she hurt Will when he had risked his and many other lives to save her she really didn't like her. Though Elizabeth didn't know this and that was how it was going to say, Will was her friend and he still liked Elizabeth so she was always going to be polite.  
  
"I see you've been training," she said looking at the sweet dripping from the other girls' forehead.  
  
She was surprised when Will had introduced her to Jodie, she was not like the others she knew this girl could pass as a male and this disgusted her at times.  
  
"She getting good Liz, she can beat me I was just saying that maybe she could beat Jack" he smiled.  
  
"No Will he'll try bed her before he thinks about fighting her, you know what he is like" she said watching Jodie carefully.  
  
Jodie looked over at Will and both started to laugh, "What ever you reckon's a fair thing," Jodie said.  
  
"What do you mean? What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Liz I've know Jodie for years as long as I've known you and for her to be bedded by Jack like all those other girls is a joke" he said trying to control himself.  
  
"You see unlike you I'll do as I please and I am not forced to do what others want no matter how good lookin' or charming they are" she said reaching for the bottle of rum and taking a gulp.  
  
"Well I heard Norington saying that there have been sightings of the Black Pearl, he's still after Jack you know, after escaping being hung twice thanks to Will" she smiled.  
  
"Ah yes I remember that and the second time was when you both got together right?" Jodie asked eyeing Will who gave her a 'Don't go there look'  
  
"Look Father wanted to know if you both wished to join us for dinner" she said slightly glairing at the other girl.  
  
"We'd love to, what time?" Will asked.  
  
"Around six" she said and left.  
  
"And what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"You know exactly what it was for William Tunner, you know what I think of her and what she thinks of me," she said taking her sword out and started to clean it.  
  
"Could you please be polite at dinner" he asked.  
  
Jodie sighed looking down of a moment before meeting his gaze, "I promise, do you think Norington will be there?" she asked.  
  
"No doubt in my mind and he'll be looking for an excuse to throw me in prison seeing there is nothing in his way" he sighed.  
  
"Ah don't worry mate I'll break you out if I have to" she laughed.  
  
"What will you be wearing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh gee let me think," she said give him an odd look.  
  
"Just please be good" he pleaded.  
  
"I will, I will" she smiled dropping the rag and putting her sword back in its holder on her belt.  
  
"I wonder how Jack is doing," he said looking out the window.  
  
"He is properly enjoying his freedom" she replied jumping on his back.  
  
"Come on get ready and will get going" he sighed.  
  
"Fine, and I'll go buy a bottle of wine to take as well," she said getting off his back.  
  
The two had a shower each and got ready. Jodie took out some coin and went out into the street to the shop to by a nice but cheep bottle of drink. She met back up with Will at the dock and he was looking out at the horizon.  
  
"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked.  
  
"Because of Elizabeth" he sighed.  
  
"But you belong out there, your one of them" she said prodding him.  
  
"Maybe next time I won't make the same mistake again" he sighed and the left heading towards the Governors house.  
  
He was at the door welcoming Commodore Norington when they arrive, Jodie handed him the bottle and entered the large house.  
  
"Well hello Mr. Tunner, Miss Archer" Commodore said.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again" Jodie said with a smile that Will read as 'look I'm being nice.'  
  
They group entered the dinning room and took their places. Elizabeth sat up straight smiling at everyone, her father sat the same and so did Norington. Will and Jodie sat comfortably leaning back in their chairs.  
  
"So Commodore I've heard that you have a new plan to catch the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" Jodie said sipping her drink.  
  
"What do you want to know about it?" he asked.  
  
"Well Sir I am quite curious, you see I would love to know how the great Commodore Norington would finally catch Captain Jack Sparrow," she said eyeing him.  
  
"Well I know where he is the Black Pearl has been spotted just north of here. in fact if I am quite correct he shall be joining us tomorrow. I sent three ships after him, the sooner that man is hung the better off I know I will be" he said and Jodie nodded.  
  
"What about his crew?" she asked.  
  
"They unlike Jack have done nothing wrong though they are Pirates but don't you worry I have that worked out so he will not be able to escape me again" he said finishing his glass of wine.  
  
"Ah yes well be sure to send me word when he arrives" she said her eyes locked on the Commodores.  
  
"Why may I ask would you like that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well I would like to meet him, seeing he helped save Elizabeth and all" she smiled.  
  
"Well I will send you word my girl," he said nodding.  
  
"Thank you, and I must be going so I shall see you all tomorrow" she said standing up to leave.  
  
"I shall be coming with you" Will said joining her, "Thank you for dinner" he smiled.  
  
The two left the house and Will couldn't help but notice the smile on Jodies face, "Okay what are you planning?" he asked.  
  
"Well. you shall see, tomorrow when they bring the Pearl in tell everyone to wait while I finish some business and then we will leave with them," she said happily.  
  
"What ever you are planning just promise me you'll be careful," he sighed.  
  
"I can't promise that much but I will return in one piece" she grinned.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night on the deck" she said.  
  
"Alright, see you"  
  
The parted and Jodie packed a small bag, inside she packed pins, a few screw drivers and couple of nails, a hammer and some chain and like always a first aid kit she had put together. She slept well that night her plan going over and over in her mind incase there were any faults.  
  
The sun rose and it was almost lunchtime when she emerged from her sleeping quarters, she got outside had a stretch before heading towards the fought. Commodore Norington was waiting for her.  
  
"I was just about to come find you" he smiled.  
  
"So the scum is here?" she asked.  
  
"This way" he said leading her into the jail.  
  
"That's him in the last cell" he pointed out.  
  
"Well he looks like scum doesn't he" she smiled.  
  
"That ain't nice Luv," he protested.  
  
"Shut up you," she snapped, "Commodore you go back to work I'm quite capable looking after myself," she said glaring at the Pirate.  
  
"You know where I am if you need me" he smiled and left.  
  
Once she heard the main jail door close her glare vanished and she got down to his level, "Do I know you, Luv?" he asked.  
  
"No but I know you well, I'm a friend of William Tunner" she said looking at him through the bars.  
  
"Now what would a girl like you be doing down 'ere with me?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Well I was going to break you out of here and take you back to the Pearl" she said and he looked straight at her.  
  
"What's in it for you?" he asked.  
  
"You let me and Will join your crew," she said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
The Pirate seemed to think for a short while before opening his mouth again, "You got yourself a deal," he said holding out his hand.  
  
She took it firmly and shook his hand before going to her bag, "We shall need. ah there it is," she said pulling out the hammer and nails. She stuck the nail in the key whole and started to hit it with the hammer until it became lose and she could open the door.  
  
"Thanks for that Luv, but how do you expect to get past the guards?" he asked.  
  
"Well Jack we won't need to" she smiled and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Captain-Jack" he said holding his right hand up in a very girly way.  
  
He followed the girl curiously, this didn't seem like one of Wills ideas so what was she up to. Jodie got him out of the prison easily and using the falling light the two crept down to the dock, they swam out and climbed aboard the Pearl with out being seen and waiting on deck was Will and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Will good to see you" he said falling onto the deck.  
  
"I knew you'd do that" Will sighed shaking his head.  
  
"What did you expect William?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing more" he laughed.  
  
"So are you joining us William?" Jack asked as Mr. Gibbs helped him to his feet.  
  
"Of course" Will said shaking Jacks hand.  
  
"What happened to your bonnie lass?" he asked.  
  
"She left me" Will sighed.  
  
"After what we did?" Jack asked a little surprised.  
  
"Look as much as I'd like this convocation to continue I think you should get out of here Jack" Jodie said.  
  
Soon the group were out of Port and Jodie was called into the Captains quarters..  
  
TBC....  
  
There's the first chapter. if you like you know what to do. flame if you must but know that I will laugh at you and do as I please. Oh and for those who really need to know Jodies attitude will be more present in the next chapter.  
  
So review and tell me what you think! The more reviews the faster the next chapter shall come! 


	2. Not Like The Others

Disclaimer: Well as we all know I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Commodore Norington, Governor and Mr. Gibbs. The others that star in it are all from my head because I couldn't remember the others names. Oh and Jodie is well someone for you all to relate to in a way.  
  
Rating: - R for later chapters - Language - Male and Female relations  
  
Chapter Two: Not Like The Others  
  
The cabin smelt like a man, dust and liquor all mixed together and it was something she had gotten used to over the years after working in the Black Smith. Sitting at the desk with his feet up and hat over his eyes sat the captain and she new that though he hadn't moved he was well aware of her precents in the room.  
  
"Take a seat Luv," he said moving his feet from the desk.  
  
"I can stand," she said.  
  
"I told you to sit," he said again.  
  
"What ever you say sir" she said in a sarcastic tone taking a seat in front of him.  
  
"I'd like to make a few things clear," he said eyeing her.  
  
"I'm all ears," she said pretending to yawn and looking uninterested.  
  
"Now just because you're female doesn't mean you get special treatment, Savvy?" he said.  
  
"I wasn't expectin' any," she said cracking a fake smile.  
  
"Good, Secondly we need a cook you will be taking the position, Savvy?" he said again and Jodie tried not to laugh at him.  
  
"Jack, " she said bringing one hand to cover her mouth for a moment, "I do know how to cook, clean and work hard. I've worked in the smithy for as long as I can remember. I don't need you to tell me" she said keeping eye contact with him.  
  
"That's Capitan Jack or Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Jack Sparrow to you Luv, Savvy?" he said pointing at her.  
  
"Wow, I have a name too my names Jodie Archer" she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Your not afraid of what I could do to you?" he asked.  
  
"Pfft, my afraid Jack let me explain something to you" she started and he cut in.  
  
"Captain Jack"  
  
"Sure, anyway as you can see I'm not an average girl I'm not afraid to get down and dirty and unlike you I can hold my liquor. also if I'm on your ship I have a few priorates myself" she said watching him closely.  
  
"And they would be?" he asked  
  
"You will learn as we go alone Mr. Sparrow," she said sternly leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the desk.  
  
Jack was surprised at the girls actions and words, "You are not like the other girls I've been with" he grinned. "Who said anything about you getting with me?" she asked liking the expression on his face.  
  
"You won't be able to resist me by the end of the trip" he said pushing her feet off his desk.  
  
"No Jack it will be you who can't resist me, and now if you excuse me I need to go see what state the kitchen is in" she said running her tongue over her teeth before exiting the room.  
  
She stopped and turned around, "Oh and it should be you who is afraid of what I might do to you" and with that she left.  
  
"Ah Lass who are you?" one man asked slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Okay let me make one thing clear" she said and the crew looked at her curiously, "YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT, NO TOUCHING OR DIRTY COMMENTS UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN, YOU WANT ME TO RESPECT YOU, YOU WILL RESPECT ME, BRAKE THAT THIN LINE OF RESPECT AND YOUR LIFE WILL NOT BE WORTH LIVING UNDERSTOOD?" she yelled.  
  
The crew looked shocked but agreed and let her make her way to the kitchen. A few minutes seemed to pass when her old friend Will joined her, "Jack told me what you said" he smiled.  
  
"I did tell you I'm not afraid of him" she smiled not looking up from the cupboard.  
  
"He's curious about why you acted he way you did" he said sitting up on the small bench.  
  
"Tell him it must have been his charm or maybe his manor," she said looking up at Will.  
  
"You give him Shit Jodie he'll make this hell for you" Will said sternly.  
  
"No William it will be me making it Hell for him" she smiled.  
  
"You're cooking up something Jodie," he laughed.  
  
"What else do you expect? Me to be nice and polite?" she asked.  
  
"No not really, just watch yourself he can pull many tricks," Will said getting off the bench.  
  
"And I can't? Will I'll be fine don't you worry," she said winking at him.  
  
"Oh they want to know when Dinner is going to be ready" Will pointed out.  
  
"You can tell them that dinner will be ready when I say it is ready" she smiled before walking over to the stove.  
  
Will nodded and left Jodie to work in the kitchen, there wasn't much to use but seeing that she was on a Pirate ship she decided she didn't have to make anything remotely special so she threw some sausages in a pan and made some mash potato.  
  
When the meal was ready she put it out on the rather long table and took some for herself leaving it in the kitchen before walking onto the deck to see some very hungry men, "Dinners up!" she yelled.  
  
Jodie was knocked flying by the crew as the hurried down to where the meal was waiting, when she composed herself she made her way back down the stairs and saw that they were waiting for her to join them.  
  
"You are allowed to eat you know, you don't have to wait for me" she smiled.  
  
"But the Captain told us we should" one young man pointed out.  
  
"What's your name?' she asked walking over to him.  
  
"Billy" he said.  
  
"Well Billy you can tell him that I said you don't have to wait, by the way were is he?' she asked.  
  
"Waiting for him meal to be brought up" Mr. Gibbs said.  
  
"I see, is that normal for his meal to be brought to him?" Jodie asked.  
  
"No, usually he'll join us" he said.  
  
"Well then, who would like to be my massager?" she asked.  
  
"I'll do it" Billy said looking up at her.  
  
"Okay got up to where he'll be waiting and tell him that his meal is waiting for him where is always is and if he wishes to eat he will do as he always does and join his crew. you tell him Jodie said that" she smiled.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the boy said getting up and leaving.  
  
"You got some guts lass" Mr. Gibbs smiled.  
  
"No Mr. Gibbs this is my kitchen so he will go by my rules" she said happily.  
  
They waited a few minutes and the boys returned and quickly took his place, "What did he say?" one man asked.  
  
"He swore and opened the door I ran back 'ere but I know he is comin'" he said and Jodie stood behind him.  
  
"Good Lad," she said and kissed his cheek, "Don't you worry your captain will not lay a hand on you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
She looked up and met Jacks gaze and he looked dare she say a little jealous and she smiled, "How nice of you to join us" she said.  
  
"I was expecting my meal upstairs," he pointed out.  
  
"Well it waiting for you down here, dig in guys" she said and exited to the kitchen to eat her meal.  
  
Jack entered the kitchen and went to say something when Jodie cut him off, "My Kitchen my rules, if you want a feed you will eat it down here unless I bring it upstairs" she said filling her mouth with food.  
  
"This is my ship, Savvy?" he snapped.  
  
"Now I'm really scared, go and eat Jack before I decided to serve you as breakfast" she said holding up the cooks knife and examining it, "We will need more food on our next stop if you want to eat" she said now not paying attention to him.  
  
He was again surprised by her actions it was like she was talking to herself and trying to talk to her was like talking to a brick wall, she didn't care about what he thought and in a way she reminded him of himself.  
  
"Any requests?" he asked.  
  
"That you get out of my kitchen, I will let you know if I have any more," she said still not looking up at him.  
  
"Very well then" he sighed defeated and he left her alone.  
  
She sat happily in the kitchen and started to clean up the dishes as they were brought to her. It took her only half an hour to finish the dishes and put them back where she had found them before she joined the crew on deck.  
  
She laughed; they had set up a band and were playing while the other danced around drinking. It reminded her of back home and seeing she was part of the crew she nicked a bottle of rum and joined them.  
  
"Dance?" Will asked.  
  
"Of course" she smiled taking the hand offered.  
  
"If you really want to get at Jack dance with Billy" he whispered.  
  
"So your in?" she asked.  
  
"Why not the others are if you are up for it," he said.  
  
"Cool" she grinned and let go of Will and she stopped in front of Billy, "How 'bout a dance?'" she asked.  
  
"Sure thing" he smiled as the music started up again.  
  
As they moved around the deck they swapped ideas about how to get at the Captain and he told her the things he had told Mr. Gibbs. At the end of the song she still had his hand in her own and she kissed him very lightly, "Thanks for the dance mate" she grinned before lightly punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"Anything for a lady" he smiled.  
  
"Where's my drink?" she called out and Will passed it to her, "Thanks" she smiled raising her bottle into the air, "A toast to." she trailed off.  
  
"To the Pearl and freedom" Jack said raising his bottle.  
  
The crew cheered and drank some more, "Now Jodie can I have the bottle back?" Jack asked.  
  
"Piss off you've got your own," she snapped.  
  
"Its mine though" he said walking towards her.  
  
"Finders Keepers" she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Its mine" he said again and Jodie smiled.  
  
"I don't see your name on it" she said and took another gulp, "Here you go" she said passing the bottle to him.  
  
"There's none left," he said in protest.  
  
" You said you wanted the bottle back, you did not make clear whether you wanted the liquor in it or not" she smiled and turned to leave.  
  
She was stopped as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, "That's wasn't very nice Luv" he said.  
  
"No it wasn't, but if you don't let me go I'm afraid you'll lose a testical" she said calmly pulling out a knife from her belt holding it very close to his pants.  
  
"You would do that" he grinned. Jodie leant forward to whisper in his ear, "That's what you think" and with that she cut his pants and stepped away.  
  
"You didn't do a thing," he pointed out.  
  
"Um." she said trying not to laugh as his pants ended up around his ankles, "Good night all" and with that she headed off to bed leaving a very embarrassed Jack Sparrow holding up his pants with one hand, the other clutching the empty bottle of liquor.  
  
That night she slept soundly, her first night on the Pearl had been more then successful and she enjoyed teasing the Captain, why wouldn't she when he was good looking and all the only thing she needed to change was his big ego and that was the easy part she just couldn't let herself fall for his charm.  
  
TBC....  
  
There's another chapter and seeing I'm on this big writing frenzy I'm might starts and finish the third chapter and post it straight away. if your lucky. anyway there was you intro to Jodie Archer and yes she has more planed and don't you worry I think Jacks cooking up something as well. thanks to anyone the reviews your all great!!!  
  
More soon I promise and the next chapter Jack may have a little revenge or a lot haven't decided yet. 


	3. The start of many battles

Disclaimer: Well as we all know I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Commodore Norington, Governor and Mr. Gibbs. The others that star in it are all from my head because I couldn't remember the others names. In this chapter Jodie is coming into her own.  
  
Rating:  
- R for later chapters  
- Language  
- A little angst  
- Male and Female relations  
  
Things didn't change much for quite a few days there was a little teasing on Jodies behalf but nothing to talk about. She had formed a routine and had Billy and Will to inform her of the Captains plans if he had any.  
  
Jodie was up early the next morning and she made breakfast and being the 'nice' person she was she quietly woke the crew and then took a plate of food up to Jack quarters. She opened the door and saw the man still asleep in bed looking quite innocent.  
  
She put the plate down and let her eyes travel down to the sheet live and then back up to his face, "Like what you see, Luv?" he asked.  
  
"I may or may not, what's it to you?" she asked curiously already awake of what he was thinking.  
  
"Curious to why you would come into my privet quarters with out an invitation" he said sitting up.  
  
"I thought you'd like something to eat," she said looking over at the plate.  
  
"Aren't you nice Luv" he said looking back at her.  
  
"Your lucky I'm not armed Jack" she smiled knowing what he was going to say next.  
  
"Captain-Jack" he said holding his hand up again in a girly way.  
  
"Whatever" she said turning to leave. As she opened the door she turned to face him again, "By the way love the tatts" she smiled and left.  
  
She stood out side the cabin looking out at the crew who were starting to get back to work, the sea air tasted nice with every breath and she could feel the warm sun on her bear stomach and arms as it rose high into the sky.  
  
She shivered and for the first time in a long time she felt free, there were no rules that held her down, no one to push her frighten her send her back to how she used to be all those months ago.  
  
This was the reason she really wanted to get on the ship she could run and no one would ask why. Well one person would but he already knew why she ran because he had come with her, been with her through everything.  
  
She watched as Jack walked out of his cabin fixing his bandana and she sighed, she couldn't keep the game up it brought back to many memories; she made a note to tell Billy when she saw him next.  
  
She looked up again and saw something in the distance it looked rather small but she could make out that it was some kind of ship.  
  
"Jack what is that?" she asked pointing towards it.  
  
Jack curious went to have a look and by the look on his face she guessed it wasn't that good, "We av company" he said looking back at her.  
  
"Is it Norington?" she asked.  
  
"Not sure keep watch though would you?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Captain," she said happily grabbing a telescope, she had something to take her mind off a few things for a while of course she was going to be happy.  
  
"So what do you see?" he asked.  
  
"Man of war" she sighed, "It's the British"  
  
"I'll get my crew ready" He sighed turning to leave.  
  
Jodie grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her "Good luck" and with that she turned away from him and went to her quarters.  
  
She came back armed and ready to fight, "How long Captain?" she heard Mr. Gibbs called out  
  
"Half an hour mate" was the loud reply.  
  
The men hurried around the deck and Jodie joined Jack at his post, "You all right?" she asked.  
  
"If the Pearl survives I'll be fine" he said eyes glued to the other ship.  
  
"Don't you worry Captain you do your part and I'll do mine" she sighed, "He won't take the ship, your crew or you"  
  
"How can you be sure?" he asked curious at the change in attitude of the girl.  
  
"Just leave it to me" she smiled.  
  
The half hour disappeared and they were confronted by the British, Jack as she had expected took his place in front of the crew, "Captain Sparrow you know you'll never escape" Norington smirked.  
  
"Ah but Commodore you can't take me unless the fight is lost by me" he said his sword pointed at the other man.  
  
Jodie felt around for her gun and started to load it with bullets keeping the weapon out of sight.  
  
"A fight it is then" the Commodore agreed resting his sword against Jacks. "What is the deal?" he asked.  
  
Jodie took over yelling from her position, "If we win you get on your little boat and get the hell out of here and leave us all alone never follow us again" she said.  
  
"And what if I win Miss. Archer" Commodore asked.  
  
Will who had seen Jodie loading the gun stood in, "If you Commodore win you can have Jack and the ship" he smiled.  
  
Jack stared at Will who looked quite relaxed, 'what is that boy saying?' Jack thought. His thoughts came to a halt as the fight began. Jodie like everyone else was glued to the fight, her gun was now out and she was ready to use it.  
  
The two men fought right alone the ship both very skilled in what was happening and then it happened. Jack fell, he had tripped over his own feet his sword flying into the air and he landed with a thud on the deck.  
  
Commodore laughed pointing his own sword at Jacks neck when there was a loud bag and the Commodore dropped his sword his left hand coming up to hold his shoulder. Jodie jumped from her spot and landing on the deck walking over to the two and standing in front of the Captain her sword draw and at the ready.  
  
"You cheat!" he snapped.  
  
"No I said if we win, not if Jack wins" she smiled evilly.  
  
"That's not right," he said plainly in pain.  
  
"Commodore we had a deal so unless you wish to fight me you can get back on our ship and leave" she smiled noticing him drawing his gun.  
  
Before he could hold up his weapon the girl standing in front of him shot him in the leg and he collapsed. She watched as he was taken back on his ship and they started to leave, Jodie turned to face Jack offering him a hand up.  
  
He took the hand offered pulling himself to his feet and Will passed him his sword, "Next time mind letting me know when you're thinking about pulling a stunt like that" he snapped.  
  
"You have to admit though it was pretty good" Will said nudging Jodie who was smiling happily.  
  
Jack cracked a grin, "Yeah it was," he said slinging his arm around Jodie.  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration" Will said happily.  
  
Jodie moved away from Jack winking at him sounds good William" she said before jumping on his back.  
  
"Jodie get off" he laughed, "I'll fall over"  
  
"You know you love it," she said kissing his cheek before getting down again.  
  
"Drinks all round!" Mr. Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Sounds good" Jodie laughed.  
  
She watched the crew drink and dance around the deck, it was to early for her to drink but she enjoyed watching her friends enjoying themselves. Billy who was one of the few that like her weren't drinking soon joined her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, I'm just enjoying myself" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah well that was a cool stunt you pulled," he said.  
  
"Billy look the game is off, I can't pull it off" she sighed.  
  
"That's okay, anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "It brings back to many memories of why I left home and why I wanted to leave Port Royal" she said looking up at him, "You won't tell anyone I ran will you?"  
  
"Hey we all have reasons to want freedom and you reason is safe with me, does William know?" he asked.  
  
"He knows everything. he's my best friend he knows everything about me. now look you go enjoy the party. I can entertain myself" she smiled.  
  
"Do you want me to get Will?" he asked.  
  
"You know that would be great, thanks Billy" she smiled watching the young man leave.  
  
She wasn't left alone and Billy kept his word he found Will and told him what he had been told and like she had expected Will was at her side as quickly as you could say 'The Black Pearl'.  
  
"Jodie what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Memories Will, there just to many of them to ignore" she sighed resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Will slid his arm around her shoulders letting her relax, "Nothing can happen here you know that. there are people on this ship that will look after you" he smiled.  
  
"I'm just a cook," she said.  
  
"You are a mother figure Jodie, you have an edge you intimidate them and they enjoy it you keep these boys in line" he said and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know that. how can they drink so much?" she asked.  
  
"Its all they have, and remember it is hard to stop" he said seriously.  
  
"I know, I know but be proud the drink I had the other day was the first I have had in a long time" she said looking up at him.  
  
"I know it is, how are your scars healing?" he asked.  
  
"They're okay and no there are no new ones see," she said holding up her wrists.  
  
"Good girl and keep it that way" he said seriously running his thumb over the large scar on her left wrist.  
  
She didn't say a thing instead she enjoyed the comfort of her friend and she sat there in his arms watching the crew as they continued the celebration. She looked up and met the gaze of Jack who looked curious at why she wasn't joining his crew. She smiled at him before dropping her gaze back to the party.  
  
'This was going to be it, the start of something new and it was going to be great' she said to herself. She said her good bye to Will and went down into the kitchen to get their next meal started.  
  
She felt someone enter the room and she turned around and sighed, "Hello".  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked walking over to her.  
  
"Fine why do you ask?" she asked.  
  
"Curious at why you didn't join the party" he smiled.  
  
"I didn't feel like it," she said turning around.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lips pressed against her neck, she pushed him back but he didn't budge so she shoved him harder elbowing his stomach and with out a word he left.  
  
She shook herself pulling herself together and went on with the preparation.  
  
I'm not sure where that chapter was going but I feel a few things coming up. and don't worry one will soon give in but the question to you is who?  
  
Wait until the next chapter to find out.  
  
P.S: don't forget to review 


	4. How do these things start

Disclaimer: Well as we all know I don't own Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Commodore Norington, Governor and Mr. Gibbs. The others that star in it are all from my head because I couldn't remember the others names  
  
Rating:  
  
- R for later chapters  
  
- Language  
  
- Male and Female relations  
  
Cybele Night: Yeah she used to use self-harm to try forget many things. that will all be explained soon I promise.  
  
Shamrock rocker: I'm glad you like it, so you know what I'm going to do? I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you and Cybele Night.  
  
Once it was in the oven she went back on the deck and saw that Jack was waiting for her and she couldn't make out what feeling was precent on his face.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I didn't want to be touched," she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You embarrass me in front of my crew, disrespect me in front of my crew, humiliate me in front of both them and the British, and all I wanted was a little revenge and you push me away like there is nothing between us!" he said raising his voice.  
  
"Hey you're not so innocent yourself you're inconsiderate, arrogant, pig headed and you think you're so fucking fantastic," she growled back.  
  
"Don't talk about me like that!" he snapped.  
  
"Why not? Huh why Not! That's your job right, talk people down, talk about yourself brag about the women you've had in your bed you know what you're a fucking liar!" she hissed.  
  
"Liar? What did I lie about?" he asked.  
  
"Everything, You are the only Prick on the god forsaken ship who thinks he can disrespect me because I have breasts well hate to break it to you but your on a thin line" she snapped trying not to hit him.  
  
"If you feel that way why did you free me for Jail?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Because I thought, believe it or not that you'd be a nice guy unlike all the others I've know, I thought you were going to be different like Will told me, he told me we get along and that the past would not repeat itself because though you a bloody Pirate you were decent but gee I guess he forget to mention that on top of that you are a scum bag" she yelled.  
  
"You thought that about me?" he asked a little surprised.  
  
"I did, remember those two words I did! But I was so wrong!" she growled.  
  
"Jodie." he trailed off realising that he had now done something terrible.  
  
"Oh so now you use my name now? Listen here Jack don't speak to me, don't touch me and Do NOT follow me!" she yelled and left for her room.  
  
She packed her things into her backpack and sat on her bed waiting for them to dock. Her door creaked open, "I said DO NOT FOLLOW ME!"  
  
"Jo it's me" Will sighed entering the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that" she said not looking at him.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear you and Jack" he sighed.  
  
"Yeah well what I thought was there was never there he is just scum" she said looking at her hands.  
  
"Don't be mad, and is it true are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm jumping on the first boat home to Port Royal" she said looking up at Will.  
  
"Come on, we're in this together, you can't leave" he sighed.  
  
"Why not there is no point staying," she said. It hurt saying this Will was her best friend and now she was running away again.  
  
"What about the crew Jodie they'll miss you, I'll miss you," he said looking at his feet.  
  
Jodie got to her feet and hugged him, he hugged her back trying to calm his friend down, "Hey remember that time when you wanted to save Elizabeth and you just got up and left" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't want me to waist my time on her" he sighed again.  
  
"Well this is the same, just because I'm leaving doesn't mean its goodbye, I'll be waiting for you when you come home, our choices may be different" she smiled and he continued.  
  
"But what we have is special and know that I'll always be here to remember you" he said resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I know my way around I'll be fine and you will as well" she sighed.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything stupid" he sighed.  
  
"I promise you that I won't do anything stupid, don't worry I'll be fine and I'll be waiting for you back home, when are we docking?" she asked.  
  
"We are docking tomorrow," he said meeting her gaze.  
  
"Then we shall spend tonight together, how long are you going to be in Port?" she asked.  
  
"A few days" he said.  
  
"Okay. well look I got a few things to take care of, get dinner started and all so you go out and tell the guys that I'll inform them of my decision at dinner" she sighed.  
  
"Okay" and with that he left.  
  
Jodie looked around and saw the bottle of Rum Jack had left her, she picked it up shoving the letter in her pocket and wrote her own.  
  
I won't use it, Keep it  
  
She took the bottle and left it in front of Jacks door and she walked away not wanting to see him.  
  
Jack opened the door and saw the bottle and picked it up taking it inside, why was he such an idiot? He had so many questions that no one could answer and he hated himself for it. Sighing he put the Bottle back and sat at his desk until he was called down to dinner.  
  
"Guys I'd like to say something" Jodie said getting to her feet, "As you may have heard I am leaving the ship at Post Anderson please don't ask why because I am sure you can work it out. You've all been great really but things have changed and as much as I want to stay I feel that I can't. I'd just like to thank you for everything because I have enjoyed my time with you all" she couldn't say anymore she just hurried up to the deck for some air.  
  
She felt a presents next to her and she sighed, "Billy what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Came to say good bye to a good mate" he sighed.  
  
"Billy you know I can't stay" she said looking down.  
  
She felt him pull her into a hug and she returned it accepting the comfort. Jack who had left the table spotted the two and again cursed himself he had been a fool to say what he said and he knew that now because all he felt when he saw her with Billy was hurt.  
  
That night Jodie spent with Will in her room, they sat up for hours chatting about everything and she told him everything and how she felt for Jack. He listened carefully and told her that things would get better; they always did in the end.  
  
Sunrise came and Jodie woke and found Wills head on her stomach, she didn't wake him she waited for him to wake himself. When he did he regretted it, it was the morning and the time he didn't want was here.  
  
"Will I have to go" she sighed slinging hr bag on her back.  
  
"I know. just promise me you won't look back" he said hugging her again.  
  
"I'll run, I'll see you when I do okay" she said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'll see you soon" he said. She stepped away from him and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she didn't stop running until she was fully out of sight.  
  
Jack saw her run and he was fighting a hard battle with himself not to break but it was getting hard, he had never felt like this for a female before and watching her leave like that was killing him inside, he felt like he was being ripped in two and there was no one to comfort him.  
  
Instead of hiding in his cabin he walked off the ship and into the town with out a word to his crew. They began to worry about what might happen so they send Billy and Will to follow him just to keep an eye on him while he was in that state he was in.  
  
Jodie calmed herself telling her self this was for the best. She had never fallen so hard for a guy before even after the warnings she had given herself and now she was alone and she already hated it but was not going to go back.  
  
She sat down in a small pub and ordered herself a drink she found a quite table taking a seat staring into space.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am have you see a girl with black hair about my height, she had green eyes and is dressed like a male?" a man asked.  
  
"Yes I believe she is in the back somewhere" she smiled.  
  
The two boys hurried, "JODIE!" Will called out.  
  
Jodie snapped back into reality and saw the boys running over to her, "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Jo its Jack." he puffed.  
  
"I don't care what he told you to tell me," she said.  
  
"But Jo he's in trouble" Billy said sitting down in front of her, "We were following him, you see he looked really down and out of it so me and Will followed him to make sure he was okay. the thing is he wandered near the fought and they too must have been looking for him because they came out a arrested him, he put up no fuss at all, he gave himself up. Jodie they are going to kill him," Billy said looking at her willingly.  
  
"Why should I help him, give me on good reason why I should get up and help him after what he said?" she asked.  
  
"Jodie you know as well as I do. but if you were blind and didn't see it I guess I'll spell it out for you, he-loves-you" Will said looking down at her.  
  
Jodie dropped her drink and got to her feet and bolted out of the pub and ran half way down the street before she realised she had no plan.  
  
"What are you doing?" Billy asked.  
  
"Working out a plan and get him out of there" she said looking at Will.  
  
"So you're not leaving?" Will asked.  
  
"I can't ignore what I feel Will, so yeah I'm here for now" she smiled.  
  
"Okay question, how are we going to get him back?" Billy asked.  
  
"Billy me dear I am the master of disguise" she grinned.  
  
"What do you need?" Will asked.  
  
"I need to know how much time I have" she sighed.  
  
"They said they'll keep him for a few days" Billy pointed out.  
  
"Okay quill and paper please," she said holding out her hand.  
  
Will opened the backpack and handed it to her.  
  
Dear Commodore, General and Governor  
  
I have just learned that you hold captive the infamous Jack Sparrow, I'm am please to say that I shall be his executioner, I have been chasing him down for years and to have him at my fingertips is most delightful. I am in town now and will be able to come in for a meeting around Tomorrow around ten o'clock, I will make sure I have all the details worked out so I will be able to inform you of the safest way to execute this man with out some grand rescue from his crew that is if he has a crew but best be more safe then sorry.  
  
I congratulate you again on his capture and I am strongly looking forward to meeting you all.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Miss. N. Wilson  
  
"So what's your plan?" Will asked reading over the letter.  
  
"We'll work that part out tonight," she said folding the letter over and walked up to one of the main guards.  
  
"No civilians past this point" one bellowed.  
  
"Yes sir I know that but I have a letter for the Governor, General and Commodore I was told it must be delivered straight away" she said holding up the envelop.  
  
"Thank you, they will receive it straight away" he said taking the letter off her.  
  
Jodie nodded and left and waited until the rounded the corner, "Billy go back to the ship and tell them everything I need to buy some things," she said quietly.  
  
"Sure thing, they'll be happy your back" he grinned.  
  
"Get going we'll be back soon" she said and watched the boy leave.  
  
"What do you need me for?" Will asked.  
  
"I know how to get in to the fought" she sighed.  
  
"How? They don't let civilians in" Will pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know I'm going to go as the Executioner," she said eyeing him.  
  
"If you get court that's both your necks," he sighed.  
  
"That's why I must not fail," she said.  
  
The two went for a walk and brought black pants and black shirt and cloak. Also the brought a little makeup and some fake tooth caps the colour of gold and as the final tough a black eye patch.  
  
When they had everything Jodie was still working out the rest of the rescue plan, and they quickly made their way back to the Pearl. The sun was very low in the sky when they got back and the crew was waiting for the pair on deck.  
  
"Good to have you back, Lass" Mr. Gibbs grinned.  
  
"Well men we got a hard job in front of us" she said looking around at them.  
  
"We're ready ma'am" A man called out.  
  
"Right well this is what's going to happen"  
  
Sorry about that chapter it was a bit rushed I'll try making the next one flow some more. anyway I'll make with short. Reviews = more chapters 


End file.
